


Forbidden Dangers

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [5]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bestiality, Corrupted Machines, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderbent Aloy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Consensual Sexual Content, Other, Rape, Sex With Machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: (Genderbent)-Aloy learns the hard way the dangers that came with the forbidden pleasure he sought.This time, however, it was the danger that found him, and not the other way around.





	Forbidden Dangers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really hope you guys have heeded the warnings for this story. It is in fact RAPE, and has extremely explicit non-consensual sex. However, there is an aftermath to it all and a happy ending with loving Aftercare, so I hope you would be willing to give this story a chance regardless of the tags.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are, as always, much appreciated and thank you~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

There are some times that he thinks he should have listened to the warnings of other people. So few people knew about the forbidden side to monsters, but those that did know… thought it full of shame and sin. And danger beyond the knowing.

But Aloy was never one to back down from danger, and especially not from this forbidden pleasure he has found.

He should have known…

-0-

Aloy crept through the underbrush, bow out and ready, when he heard the sounds of a fight. The distinct roar and hiss of Watchers heard in the distance and he readied an arrow in the notch, before faltering when he saw the  _ Corruptor _ . Carja warriors and bandits both were working together to fight off a massive Corruptor and its corrupted minions- three Redeye Watchers who were currently circling around the human pack, roaring at them and dodging arrows and spears left and right.

It must have been a corrupted zone, but Aloy had never seen a  _ Corruptor _ with the corrupted machines before. Only twice… but never in the wilderness. Seeing one here and now, it sent a shiver of fear up his spine and his grip tightened on the wood of his bow.

When he heard the cry- and saw the subsequent fall- of a Carja soldier, he sprinted forward and shot an arrow at the Corruptor, who had killed the man with its clawed tendrils. It bounced from its armored shell, but it got its attention, and Aloy just went with it from there.

His first goal was to shoot off its cannons, as they were fired at them, exploding at their feet- and killing two bandits in turn. He fired sharp arrow after sharp arrow at the machine’s components, and when another Carja soldier was felled, one of the cannons was torn from its wielder, tossed to the ground and forgotten in the heat of the battle. Aloy cried out when one of the Watchers rammed him and he was thrown to the ground, hissing in pain when he hit the dirt and stone.

Twisting around, he shot an arrow at the Watcher, damaging the outer armor of its head, exposing its eye to him, but before he could get another shot in, a  _ bandit _ shoved him out of the way of the Corruptor’s tendrils, crying out when they caught him instead, killing him with the sharp metal claws at the end.

Aloy couldn’t stop to wonder why the bandit had saved him, or to realize they were down to three numbers- him and two last Carja soldiers- before he was focusing back on the Watchers. The damaged Watcher was too obscured by trees and grass for him to target, but the other two were close enough. Readying an arrow, Aloy shot it at the nearest one, piercing its metal hide and nearly crippling it, before it turned on him, hissing in anger. When its eye was exposed, Aloy took that moment to loose an arrow, killing the corrupted machine where it stood.

The odds were still against them, however, and he was certain that if they lived through this, he would not be able to sleep that night- like many nights previous. This thought was prominent as he heard another agonized scream, as the Corruptor tore apart another Carja soldier, leaving only the last soldier and Aloy to defend against the corrupted machines and their corruptor.

Aloy’s fingers were shaking, his fear greater than before, as he had watched the Corruptor tear apart his comrades seamlessly. His fear only grew when he saw something that he wished he had seen before-  _ oil _ . Leaking from the Watchers in dangerous amounts. His eyes widened and he suddenly pieced it together.

The Corruptor was looking for a body for its minions to use.

He turned his head sharply to the last Carja soldier and suddenly understood the Corruptor had picked them off, each one by one, until only one would remain. Like sheep for the slaughter. The Corruptor had found its body.

Aloy acted before he could think, darting towards the soldier and suddenly shoving him, hard, away from the machines as the Corruptor targeted the man. The soldier went to the ground, weak and bleeding, and watched with wide eyes as Aloy was suddenly jerked away, mechanical tendrils coiling tightly around him, causing him to drop his bow in his shock.

Thrown to the ground, Aloy struggled and kicked, but the Corruptor held tight to its prey, two tight tendrils restraining him as another tore at his pants, exposing him to the harsh elements and to the corrupted machines. Aloy felt no joy in this, no  _ pleasure _ , for what he knew was going to happen, and he found the Carja’s gaze, “ _ Hide! _ ” he shouted at him, and the soldier did as he was told, scrambling back into the tall grass just  _ moments _ before a Watcher darted past him, circling around Aloy.

Aloy sucked in a sharp breath when he felt cold metal against his entrance and realized that it was one of the Corruptor’s many clawed tendrils. He only had a second to anticipate the penetration, before it finally happened, and he cried out when the rough metal pierced his entrance, plunging in deep without any preparation.

But then, Aloy realized this  _ was _ the prep. The Corruptor was getting him  _ ready _ for its minions.

Tears fell to the ground with the rough thrusts of the metal tendril inside of him and gritted his teeth against the pain. He felt the sharp metal tear against him and soon it was not oil that slicked his walls, but his  _ blood _ , much like the first time he was fucked by a machine. He could not hold back the pained noises, however, as soon a second tendril joined the first, both working in tandem to stretch him.

And then suddenly they were gone and he was pressed hard, chest against the ground and ass in the air. His entrance was left bereft and empty, but not for long it seemed, as there was suddenly a sharp hiss and Aloy’s breath hitched when he saw the Watcher he had damaged circling him, lens red and bright and angry, before it suddenly disappeared from his vision. He didn’t have to guess where he went, however, and soon he  _ felt _ the machine at his back,  _ mounting _ him like a bitch in heat.

Aloy  _ screamed _ when the machine’s metal cock penetrated him and his head fell, forehead pressed against the hard, frozen ground, tears crawling down his cheeks, swift and bountiful. Thick oil joined the blood coating his walls, stinging the tears inside of him, as the smooth, heated metal roughly thrust in and out of him, so much more  _ brutal _ than the Corruptor’s tendrils. This was a machine fucking as if its life was at stake- and in a way, it was.

The other corrupted machine was prowling around, cock already exposed and leaking, eager to have its turn, but Aloy could only focus on the machine currently  _ inside _ of him. Pain sparked through his entire body but that oil was thick and  _ hot _ , and Aloy couldn’t help when he got hard, his cock throbbing with every brutal thrust inside of him.

The Watcher’s cock was thick, but small compared to what Aloy was used to now, but it still managed to hit all the right spots, pleasure mixing with the pain. And for the first time, Aloy felt  _ shame _ for moaning, tears falling thick down his cheeks, and he was truly helpless.

He knew the Carja soldier was watching- how could he not watch the horror that was happening?- but he didn’t look back at him,  _ couldn’t _ look back at him. As the machine behind him used him to seek its release, Aloy could do  _ nothing _ but  _ take it _ .

He jolted with every thrust, crying and moaning with pleasure and pain, as the machine’s cock fucked him hard and fast and rough and deep. Were the Watcher’s cock any longer, he would have been able to feel him deeper inside of him, like with a Bellowback or a Sawtooth.

Before long, the machine was reaching its limit, and Aloy lost count of the number of thrusts before the corrupted Watcher was spilling inside of him, filling him up with thick, hot oil that scorched his wanting hole, stoking the fire of arousal ever higher. This didn’t trigger his own orgasm, however, and he was  _ begging _ for it when the Watcher was forced from its spot by the other and soon he was mounted again, the second Watcher fucking into him fast and easy, chasing after its release much like the first one had.

Aloy was too lost to realize the first one was hardly done with him yet, its anger burning deep from what Aloy had done to it, but it waited patiently its next turn, as its brethren took sloppy seconds, using the Seeker’s body.

This time Aloy  _ did _ get his release, a dozen thrusts into the rough fuck and he cried out with his pleasure, shame and arousal burning deep within him as he spilled into his pants, sticky and hot. The oil was burning him, the arousal still mounting higher as he was continuously fucked through his orgasm and he stayed hard as the machine somehow found his pleasure button, though only hitting it once every few thrusts, keeping him wanting and guessing without that ever having been the machine’s intentions.

Aloy was in a dizzy haze, fucked over and over, and barely registered when the machine found its release, spilling inside of him to add to the thick, hot mess that filled him. He  _ did _ notice, however, the machine pulling out and he cried out with heavy protestation. Wanton and burning with heat, Aloy wanted so much  _ more _ .

He was rewarded with the first Watcher returning to his back, mounting him once more, this time rougher and faster. The second may have been done with him, but the first had a lesson to teach to the Seeker, and the Corruptor allowed it, releasing its tendrils from around Aloy, the young hunter having no fight left in his body as he was fucked thoroughly into submission.

Over and over, the corrupted Watcher used him, so much faster and deeper and rougher than before and Aloy  _ relished _ it. The shame was no longer there- nor the pain- as he cried with pleasure, loud and unbidden in the forest around them.

Aloy lost count of how many times he spilled, his pants a complete mess. He lost count of how many times the Watcher had found its own release, as well, only knowing that feeling of being so  _ full _ \- with both oil and cock. But when the corrupted machine was finally done with him, Aloy was beyond exhaustion, voice broken and rough and head fuzzy and dizzy with pleasure.

Aloy never felt the machine pull out. Never heard the sharp whizz of an arrow flying through the air. Never heard the sound of a machine being thrown back and crumpling to the ground in a pile of cold, dead metal. Never found out what happened to the other Watcher or the Corruptor, when he suddenly felt strong, warm arms wrapping around him, loving and gentle and he whimpered pathetically when he was moved.

“ _ Shhh _ ,” a voice, so warm and familiar, whispered to him, “ _ it’s okay, Aloy… it’s okay. I have you now. You’re safe. I have you… _ ”

Aloy drifted off into blissful darkness, these words making the fuzzy feeling inside of him just a little warmer.

-0-

When Aloy next awoke, he was in an unfamiliar bed, and found he was far more sore than he had  _ ever _ been- not even when he had awoken inside the All-Mother, under the Matriarch’s care, after the Proving. When he shifted, he cried out, tears being brought to the corners of his eyes, falling unrestrained and he froze, preventing himself from moving anymore to greater the pain he felt from his ass.

When he heard voices from outside the house, he slowly let himself relax against the bed, when he heard a familiar one and swallowed hard, blinking open his eyes and turning his head to look at the doorway. It seemed like forever before finally the young, blonde Nora walked through the door, followed by no other.

Bast frowned when he saw Aloy was awake and darted to his bedside, setting aside a thick jar of something that smelled sweet and heady. Pressing a hand to Aloy’s forehead, the Nora was silent as he brushed away Aloy’s hair before he finally spoke, after a harsh exhale, “I’m gone… for two days… and this is what happens…” he muttered, a little bitter, eyes hard but full of worry and concern and  _ love _ . “What the Hell were you thinking, Aloy!?” he hissed, gaze flicking up to meet Aloy’s own pain filled one, and his expression softened. “Oh Aloy…”

“I… th-the soldier…” Aloy spoke, hissing sharply when the words grated against his raw throat and Bast reached over to grab something else on the table- a glass of frozen water chips. Taking one in his hand, he pressed it gently against Aloy’s lips, who gratefully accepted it, letting it melt inside of his mouth, cool water washing down his throat. “S-sorry…” he added in a soft whisper and Bast frowned at him.

“Aloy… if I hadn’t happened by that route on the way  _ back _ to the village, you would have been  _ killed _ , do you understand that?” he shook his head sharply. “That fucking Corruptor and its machines were going to  _ kill you _ .”

Aloy sucked in a sharp breath, eyes a little wide. So it had been Bast that saved him… that spoke those words. Closing his eyes, he turned his head away, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes once more. Bast had  _ seen _ him like that, at the mercy of a Corruptor and its machines. Raped by them but  _ wanting more _ .

“No… hey… Aloy, come on, look at me,” Bast’s words were cooed softly, and he gently turned Aloy’s face to look back at him. “I’m not mad… I’m not, Aloy, I promise… All-Mother… I was  _ scared _ when I found you… So… so  _ scared _ , Aloy… I thought I would lose you…” he whispered and Aloy choked on a sob, trying to roll over to get closer to Bast, but he was prevented by the sharp pain that flared up once more when he moved and he cried out, pressing his face against the pillow to hide his tears as they fell down his cheeks. “ _ Fuck _ … when I find that Corruptor… I’m going to kill it with my own fucking hands…” Bast hissed, looking down at his pained lover, before he forced himself to relax.

Taking in a calming breath, he let it out slowly, gently brushing Aloy’s hair from his face, before he reached over and grabbed the jar of salve he had brought in, and he sat gently on the bed, guiding Aloy to roll over onto his stomach for him.

“Aloy… I have to make sure there is no lasting damage…” he crooned softly and though Aloy whimpered sharply, he did as Bast asked him to, muscles quivering and tight with pain and Bast felt a sharp stinging to his heart at the sight. “My sweet little Outcast…” Aloy was no longer an outcast, but that never stopped Bast from calling him one. It wasn’t ever said in malice, but in fond possessiveness. Because Aloy  _ was _ his. And his  _ alone _ . No matter where he was or what he was known as. Aloy was, and would always be, his.

Aloy was naked, save for a large shirt that belonged to the Carja soldier that Aloy had saved, and mostly clean. Bast had done what he could when he had brought Aloy back to the village, cleaning the unconscious man of oil and blood and cum. It made his blood boil, seeing the state that Aloy had been in. It was almost enough to wish Aloy had let the Corruptor use the soldier, instead of his beloved. But Aloy would get pissed if he ever heard that thought of his.

So, instead Bast focused back on his pained lover, gently rubbing one hand against the scarred skin of one of Aloy’s thighs, pausing only a moment when Aloy whimpered, but continuing after the younger male relaxed into the touch. It made what he was about to do hard, as Bast set the jar down onto the bed, in between his legs, and coated his fingers thickly with as much salve as he could.

Rubbing the salve between his fingers, Bast steeled himself before he pressed his fingers-  _ gently _ \- against Aloy’s entrance and the younger male flinched back, crying out with the sharp pain of the touch. Bast winced, but soothed Aloy, consoling him, before he pressed his fingers inside of the other, going as slow as he physically could, letting the cool salve coat Aloy’s red, still slick walls.

Though Aloy whimpered, gritting his teeth, he stayed as still as he could for his lover, wanting to be good so that Bast could take care of him- like he always did after they played their games. And he could  _ almost _ pretend this was the aftermath of one. Never before had Aloy been so  _ hurt _ during their games, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like it rough most of the time.  _ This _ , though? This was… far  _ more _ than their games had ever gone.

Bast cooed at him, keeping his touch soothing, as he whispered sweet, encouraging words to Aloy. After a few moments, his fingers were as far inside Aloy as they could go, and he let Aloy adjust, letting the cool salve work to soothe him. After a few moments, he slowly pulled his fingers back, rubbing gently against Aloy’s walls in an attempt to get him to relax further, and it mostly worked.

The Nora kept his movements slow and gentle and easy, as he worked the salve into his pained lover and it wasn’t long before Bast found Aloy’s pleasure button. Gently prodding his fingers against it, Aloy’s breath hitched at the light spark of pleasure he felt from it, and the Seeker pressed back just a little against the touch, a soft moan leaving his lips.

Bast smiled at this, feeling more relieved when Aloy started  _ enjoying _ this, and he kept his movements slow and gentle, only taking a moment to gather more salve with his fingers before he was back to pleasuring his lover. The fog of exhaustion helped to dull the pain, helped Aloy focus on his lover’s fingers inside of him- so much  _ better _ than the hard metal of a machine- and he purred and moaned softly with every pleasurable press of Bast’s fingers.

After several minutes, Aloy whimpered when he tried to rub against the bed to get friction on his heated arousal, and the movement caused a little bit of pain to flare up once more.

Bast took notice of this and paused, before he pulled his fingers out, gently coaxing Aloy to roll over, “Let me take care of you, my beloved,” he whispered softly, and Aloy did. He rolled over onto his back, caring very little when that caused his cock- hard and leaking- to be exposed to his lover’s gaze. He cared even less when this meant Bast resumed his motions, pressing his fingers back into Aloy’s entrance at the same moment that his other hand took Aloy’s cock gently in it, stroking him in time with every long, slow drag of his fingers.

The soft treatment was unlike anything Aloy had ever felt and he  _ adored _ it. It wasn’t as good as when Bast played rough, but when Bast took care of him like this, it made Aloy melt into a pleasured puddle of goo, and Aloy could lose himself in this just as much as he could lose himself in a rough fuck.

Aloy’s breath hitched when he felt the coil of pleasure tighten inside of him and he whimpered a little, trying to get Bast to go faster, but the Nora stayed slow and gentle, almost infuriatingly slow. The gentleness was almost  _ too much _ , as tears leaked down Aloy’s cheeks and he clutched at the sheets of the bed beneath him.

“That’s it, my beloved,” Bast cooed. “You’re doing so  _ good _ , for me. Just a little longer, I promise. I just want to make sure…” he trailed off and Aloy sobbed with it- the warmth and the pleasure and the  _ love _ . Everything.

Bast watched Aloy fall apart at his touch, the Seeker crying with his release as he spilled over the shirt that covered his torso, and didn’t slow his movements, guiding Aloy through his release with the same slow, gentle movements that caused it.

After several moments, Aloy whimpered, over-sensitive, and Bast relented. Letting go of Aloy’s cock, and pulling his salve-slick fingers from the younger male’s entrance, Bast sat back, grabbing a cloth and wiping away the excess salve from his fingers before he set the jar aside and laid on the bed beside his lover, who hummed tiredly and cuddled against him, tired and sore and sated in the  _ best _ way, when his lover took care of him.

“Aloy…” Bast whispered and the Seeker hummed in question, as Bast pet his hand through Aloy’s hair. “Never… scare me like this again…” he spoke, low and gentle, but the fear he had felt when he had seen Aloy like that was still there.

Aloy frowned a little, but when he tilted his head up, he kissed Bast gently, “I can’t promise… that I won’t do anything reckless to save someone else’s life… but I  _ can _ promise to try and be more careful in the future, Bast…” he whispered, and Bast sighed, deflating a little, before snuggling Aloy close to him, holding him tightly, as Aloy drifted- warm and alive and  _ there _ .

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't forget to check out the new Tumblr I decided to make for this series, if you're interested~! *purrs*
> 
> https://silvermetalhorizon.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~ D.C.


End file.
